


Laurens

by Katsuchi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton-centric, Death of John Laures, Gen, Hamilton suffering for Laurens
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuchi/pseuds/Katsuchi
Summary: Laurens, você meu amigo, que morreu cedo demais em meio a batalha. E você sempre esteve certo, nunca podem tirar nossa liberdade, não importa o que digam.Adeus, meu amigo, Jonh Laurens.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 1





	Laurens

**Author's Note:**

> Opa, tudo bem?  
> Esta fanfiction foi inspirada na música Laurens Interlude do musical Hamilton: An American Musical. Ela se passa pela visão do próprio Alexander Hamilton.  
> Espero que gostem!

Mesmo sozinho, ainda consigo ouvir sua voz, animada em meio a noite de bebedeiras em que nós quatro nos reunimos. Com todos alegres e altos, ríamos por nada enquanto pedíamos outra rodada.

“Um brinde a nossa liberdade!” — Ele bradava feliz, erguendo seu copo para o céu, “Um brinde” nós repetimos em uníssono e com voz enrolada, seu sorriso alargou-se.

E então você disse as palavras que a partir daquela noite nunca nos esquecemos: “Pois esta, não importa o que digam, jamais irão nos tirar!”

Então, John, depois de ler esta carta que Eliza me entregou, pergunto-me se sua morte foi sua liberdade ou sua prisão. Pois seu rosto da qual imaginei sorrindo em frente ao falecimento está preso em minha mente, a dúvida de antes permanece: será a morte uma letra sem melodia? Se eu a vejo, eu corro ou deixo estar?

Sua morte me faz pensar na minha, Laurens, relembra-me dúvidas de criança, muito antes de New York ou Eliza. Pois seu sonho morreu com você, John; seu doce sonho morreu cedo demais, assim como você.

Pois todos sabemos, que aqui e agora deveríamos ser nós quatro e não apenas três. Nunca fomos Hamilton, Lafayette e Mulligan sem o Laurens para completar o vazio de nossas almas em meio as noites sonhadoras sobre a revolução.

E não importa o que digam, você sempre esteve certo, a liberdade nunca pode nos ser tirada, nem pela morte. Então, meu amigo, espero que isso tenha lhe libertado muito mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo.

E espero que você tenha morrido assim como eu imagino, sorrindo para o céu escuro e indo em direção a liberdade.

Aaron Burr estava certo quando me contou, em um tempo distinto, que a vida não discrimina entre santos e pecadores, ela apenas nos tira as coisas. E assim ela tirou-me você, meu amigo.

E assim os olhos da história não estão mais em você, Laurens.

Adeus.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!  
> Se quiserem, favoritem ou comentem que me motiva muito.  
> Obrigada por ler!


End file.
